The complexity of system designs is increasing exponentially. This is particularly a concern for integrated circuit manufacturers such as Texas Instruments Incorporated. The time to market is more and more critical for success. It is believed that collaboration with customers and suppliers is the key to faster, easier, cheaper and more accurate interactions.
The collaboration can be improved by allowing the customers and suppliers (partners) to use their compute resources. The problem with that is having the data leaving the owner for validating, simulation, layout, etc.
It is therefore an object of the present invention for manufacturer's such as Texas Instruments Incorporated to give access to partners such as sub-contractors, customers and Electronic Design Automation (EDA) vendors to the manufacturer's design systems computing environment without compromising Intellectual Property.